


Ruby and her Mistletoe

by Mattricole



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Mistletoe, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: Ruby wants to get Weiss under the mistletoe, but sadly she runs into a problem or two, her sister and Jaune.





	Ruby and her Mistletoe

“Today is the day I kiss Weiss,” Ruby happily muttered as she put up another mistletoe. It was nearing dawn and she had finally put up the last of her mistletoes, having hanged them up all over Beacon. Nothing could possibly stop her from receiving her kiss.

She quickly rushed back to her dorm room and slammed the door.

“Well well well, looky there, Ice Queen.” Only to find Yang and Weiss under one of the mistletoes she hanged up.

“N-noooo,” Ruby muttered in despair, looking on as Weiss stared at the mistletoe, her eyes filled with annoyance.

“I am not kissing you,” Weiss declared as she walked past Yang. 

“Aw, why not?” though her voice sounded upset, the smile on Yang’s face said otherwise. Weiss turned back to Yang with a glare.

“Oh, I don’t know. Morning breath. You picking me up and teasing about how short I am. Morning breath. You’re going to try using tongue-”

“I would ne-”

“Don’t you deny it!” Weiss jabbed a finger into Yang’s chest.

“...It would only be as friends,” Yang shrugged with a smirk, earning groan from Weiss.

“And above all else, you no doubt have morning breath,” Weiss twirled around and marched towards the bathroom. “That and I am not the kind of girl to kiss pretty girls just to kiss pretty girls. It feels so…” she paused as she grabbed the door handle, thinking of the best possible word to use.

“...Whorish?” Yang offered, causing Weiss to shake her head in disagreement.

“Yangish,” she answered as she opened the door and closed it as she entered.

“Oh, ha ha!” Yang faked a laugh, though looking at her smile Ruby wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or not. “...Looks like Weiss and I are never gonna be friends with benefits,” with a sigh she sat at the desk and looked through her scroll before getting back up and strolling towards the bathroom door.

“You done yet! You done yet! You done yet!”

“SHUT UP, YANG!”

And decided to annoy Weiss for implying she was a whore.

\---LineBreak---

Ruby’s next attempt didn’t go so well either. As they were going down the hall towards the first class of the day, and Ruby’s next mistletoe, Jaune decided to show up.

“Heya, Weiss baby,” he said huskily, causing all four members of Team RWBY to shiver in disgust, and one Pyrrha Nikos to shiver in jealousy.

“Someone just kill me now,” Weiss prayed.

“So babe, check this out,” Jaune said pointing up. Weiss looked up to where he was pointing, growling in anger as she saw another mistletoe. “So, how about we kick this tradition into overdrive?”

“...Sure, it is a tradition after all,” Weiss said, her fist clenching by her side. 

“WHAT?!” Ruby screamed, despair filling her heart as she watched Jaune practically jump for joy. 

“No way,” Yang said as she watched in shock as Jaune leaned in towards Weiss, his lips puckered up.

“...” Blake was too engrossed in her book to care.

“That’s right, lover boy, pucker up nice and good,” Weiss ordered, lifting her fist up close to her face. “This is going to be the best kiss I ever had!” and promptly threw her fist into Jaune’s face, launching him into the ceiling.

“WWWAAAAAAAH!” he screamed, his head going through the roof, his body dangling from the ceiling like a piece of string.

“...Maybe now he’ll ignore Weiss and stare only at me,” Pyrrha said excitedly as Team RWBY walked on by.

“Oh, thank god,” Ruby sighed, glad the love of her life didn’t kiss Jaune.

“Dayum, good punch, Weiss!” Yang clapped her on the back. “Could have been better though, how about this weekend we go to the gym and I can teach you a thing or two?”

“Hmm...We’ll see,” Weiss said as she entered the classroom. “Ask me Friday and if I got nothing to do I’ll hang ten with you.”

“...Please don’t say that again,” Yang snickered. “That’s just...that’s just so wrong.”

“...I wanna hang ten with Weiss,” Ruby muttered as she watched her sister and Weiss bicker back and forth. Was...was she not good enough for Weiss? Or was Yang just that much better?

\---LineBreak---

Ruby, having given up on getting a kiss with Weiss, didn’t even realize it when her third opportunity arose.

“Well, would you look at that,” Weiss said as she placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, urging the girl to look up.

“What is...it…” Ruby stared wide-eyed at the mistletoe above them. “O-oh! Th-that’s...Uh…Y-you don’t…” 

“Tradition is tradition, Ruby,” Weiss turned Ruby towards her. “You can ignore it, if you want,” she leaned in, her lips brushing against Ruby’s. “If you don’t want this, you need to-”

And Ruby leaned into the kiss, capturing Weiss’s lips with her own.

For a moment the two enjoyed the blissful kiss, enjoying the feel of the other’s body against their own-

“Ha! Gay!”

“Xiao Long!”

“Oh shit!”

Before Yang ruined it with her ill-timed mockery, earning Weiss’s wrath and a trip to the school Nurse’s Office.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having trouble getting the motivation to write. DoaSA was suppose to help but...it hasn't. Still, I wanted something Christmasy this year so I made this one up pretty quick. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
